Her Turn Now
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Apple Bloom has heard about the tale of her parents getting married and planting the seeds that grew into a strong tree to signify their love. She has seen her big brother Big Mac marry his own girlfriend, Sugar Belle by that tree... And now it's time for Apple Bloom herself to be married by that same tree to her own stallion who she loves... (Originally posted on fimfiction)


**Hey everycreature!**

**There's not much to say about this, other than it's a short and sweet one shot about Apple Bloom experiencing her own marriage that she would surely have, that her parents and her brother got to have.**

**But I will say that this one shot is related to my last one shot, After All These Years, so if you haven't checked that out yet, please do and enjoy this!**

* * *

It was early evening over Sweet Apple Acres besides the town of Ponyville and in the barn at the farm a young yellow colored mare, with a neatly combed mane and wearing a wedding dress was very nervous as her bridemaids were putting the finishing touches. The young mare in the wedding dress, who was Apple Bloom was quite afraid, not because she didn't want to get married, but it was all happening so fast and so sudden.

"Girls, do you think I'm making the right choice?" Apple Bloom asked her two bridemaids, who she picked personally, her own two closet friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"Of course." Sweetie answered.

"What makes you say you're not?" Scootaloo added.

"I don't know..." Apple Bloom sighed. "I love Tender Taps and I want to marry him, but... It's just sad that my parents never got to see their youngest daughter get married..."

"Well, we're still here and I bet wherever your parents are, they are watching too." Sweetie reassured her friend.

"Yeah and besides what better place is there to do it where your parents and your brother got married." Scootaloo continued. "Now, we better hurry up if we're going to have a wedding today, hold still." Scootaloo told her friend as she was making sure her friend's mane was alright.

As the young bride was nearly ready, a young pinkish mare with a purple and white mane came, knocking on the barn door to get the attention of the three friends inside.

"Apple Bloom, Tender and everyone is ready, are you?" The mare asked.

"Almost ready Diamond Tiara." Apple Bloom answered back as Sweetie and Scootaloo finally finished the last touches.

"And there we go, all done." Sweetie confirmed.

"You look beautiful Apple Bloom." Scootaloo commented.

"Thanks girls, I never would have been ready without you." Apple Bloom blushing as she carefully stood up from her seated position, helped by her two friends and trotted to the barn door. "And thanks Tiara for your help as well."

"Well, you three helped me with my wedding, it's only fair that I help you with your's." Diamond Tiara blushing at the comment as she remained modest. "And plus, it is my husband who is marrying you and Tender."

As the four young mares trotted to the wedding spot, carefully since they didn't want Apple Bloom to trip as she was wearing her dress, they saw everyone who was there to witness the wedding, the officiant, who was also the Mayor of Ponyville, Pipsqueak, speaking of which Diamond Tiara joined her husband's side, giving him a kiss on the cheek. And of course the groom, looking all nervous as well as he looked like he was sweating as he kept playing with the collar of his suit with his hoof. With Apple Bloom arriving, a big red stallion, Apple Bloom's brother, Big Mac, came up, offering his hoof for the bride to take.

"Thanks for doing this big brother..." Apple Bloom saying to Big Mac as she shed a tear. "I wish dad could have given me away..."

"Yup." Big Mac replying back with a little tone of sadness. "But I'm more than happy to be doing this for him." Big Mac smiled as the wedding started, Big Mac trotting his little sister down the makeshift aisle created by the witnesses who came to see the wedding.

As the siblings reached the groom, Big Mac let go of his sister's hoof and stepped aside, rejoining his own wife, Sugar Belle, who right away nuzzled her head against her husband's head. As Apple Bloom was now facing her groom, she could see he was clearly scared as well.

"You look beautiful..." Tender awkwardly commented.

"Thanks and you look very handsome." Apple Bloom chuckled lightly as she got serious. "Relax, I love you, there's no reason to be nervous." Apple Bloom reassuring her lover with a smile as Pipsqueak cleared his throat.

"Are you two ready to begin?" Pipsqueak asked politely.

"Oh yes, sorry about that Pip." Tender apologized as he took a deep breath and held out his hooves, Apple Bloom also putting her's out as they two held onto each other.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, it is my absolute pleasure to be here to officiate my first Apple wedding as Mayor..." Pip began. "That I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Pip happily finished as Tender...

Well he wasn't exactly ready to do so, luckily Apple Bloom saved him the embarrassment from the eyes of the witnesses by coming froward herself and giving the kiss that Tender was supposed to give. Tender's cheeks were red from the embarrassment as Apple Bloom held back from laughing out loud while the witnesses all cheered for the now married couple as they held each other's hooves tightly. While the two were in their loving embrace, a certain orange colored older mare was trying very hard to hold back her own tears...

"My little sister is officially all grown up now..." The mare who was none other than Applejack shed tears at this as the witnesses and others all began to head off to the party set up for the new couple back outside the barn.

"Come on Apple Bloom, lets go celebrate." Sweetie told her now married friend as the wedding guests began leaving.

"Yeah, we got a lot of things to do." Scootaloo added.

"You two go ahead with the rest, I want to spend some alone time with Tender."

Apple Bloom urged her friends to let her have a few moments with her husband.

As the married couple were now alone by the tree planted many years ago by Apple Bloom's parents, Bright Mac and Pear Butter, Apple Bloom herself had her head against Tender's chest , sighing as she felt warm and comfortable while Tender had a hoof wrapped around his wife.

"This has been the best day of my life so far." Apple Bloom spoke softly as Tender smiled and gave a kiss on top of Apple Bloom's head.

"Yeah, me too, sorry about messing up, I was caught off guard." Tender apologized as he was still embarrassed by not being the one who was supposed to give the kiss first.

"It's okay, I expect that from you, you're always still going to be the nervous little colt I met years ago." Apple Bloom teased as she once more locked muzzles with him. "I love you Tender, forever."

"I love you too Apple Bloom, and I will keep that promise." Tender replied as he moved his head over his wife's and pulled her closer towards him.

Up above in the darkening skies, the night starting to roll in as the last bits of the sun's rays disappeared over the horizon, a couple of shooting stars came streaking down, the shooting stars appearing in the space created by the intertwining Apple and Pear trees as the couple held onto their lovely embrace with each other.

* * *

**I think you enjoyed this sweet one shot and I really did wish Bright Mac and Pear Butter were really there... Sighs...**

**See everycreature later!**


End file.
